Oresama No Bigi Ni Yoi Na
by messedupfruitsrotten
Summary: Atobe becomes poor - a mere commoner, a worthless, good-for-nothing, broke, useless bum. So now he needs his comrades and enemies to show him the way of a normal lifestyle. And slowly Atobe finds himself making more friends. DISCONTINUED
1. Be awed by what is left of my poweress!

**Author Notes**: There's going to most likely be shonen-ai stuck in here somewhere only because it's hard for me to restrain myself from boy-love with an anime with so many wonderful boyxboy pairings!!!

I'm also sorry if this has already been done. It was just something that popped into my mind. Oh and I do not own Prince of tennis.

Summary: Atobe becomes poor, mere commoner, a worthless, good-for-nothing, broke, useless bum. So now he needs his friends and enemies to show him the way of a normal lifestyle. And slowly Atobe finds himself making more friends. If he does gain back his wealth, will his friends remain his friends?

* * *

Atobe was calmly floating in his pool with his pimp sunglasses and he was happily looking to the sky. Kabaji was playing with Mr. Fluffles nearby. It was nice and peaceful like nothing in the world was wrong. "Young master," the butler called out. "Your father would like to speak with you." Atobe was shocked. Why would his father want to talk to him? It was so sudden. Usually Atobe would have to make an appointment but no, he could just walk over and speak to his father. He knew that it would be awkward. 

After getting dressed in proper clothing to speak with his father he went into his father's office. His mother was there crying next to his dad. "What's wrong?" Atobe asked afraid that it had something to do with money it was…as if he could just sense it. His father was weeping. "Keigo…I am sorry to say but…"

OO ...OO...OO...OO...OO ...OO...OO...OO...OO ...OO...OO...OO...OO ...OO...OO...OO...OO ...OO...OO...OO...

Atobe came walking back towards the pool swaying back and forth in an almost zombie like way. He mumbled blasphemous words as he wobbled. On his journey he had accidentally fell in. He didn't come back up until a minute and a half later when Kabaji decided he was committing suicide and considered stopping him. Though exposed to air the male diva was not breathing. Kabaji took in a deep breath prepared to begin CPR.

Atobe jumped up. "Ack! No! Don't even think about it! I don't even care if I'm three seconds away from dying and you're the only one to save me! Do not do that! It would be awkward and odd just being around you for the rest of my life! Though I do appreciate the fact that you would save me, the thought of you doing that is just…repulsive." Kabaji nodded, understanding completely. Atobe sighed. "Kabaji…we have a big problem."

* * *

Ryoma was eating his breakfast and comfortably kicking his feet when he noticed the newspaper his father was looking at. It had something interesting on it. Something that just caught his eye. It was a name, a familiar one. Atobe. He read the whole heading. 

**ATOBE FAMILY AT LOSS. RICH GONE BROKE.**

Ryoma almost choked on his food and he fell backwards. "He's…"

* * *

Momoshiro was pointing at the television laughing. "Ha! Ha! Broke! Ha! The 'Great Atobe' BROKE! HA!"

* * *

Kawamura, Inui, Tezuka, and Fuji (I have no idea why they were all out together in public! Maybe... Kawamura was making deliveries or whatever and, um, Inui was getting ingredients for Inui juice and, um, …Fuji and Tezuka were in the middle of a date! Kawaii!) were passing by an electronics store and noticed the eye-catching story on. "Hm?" They stopped and watched. Tezuka seemed unaffected as did Fuji but they both had feelings of pity, victory, and so much more. Kawamura had the anime sweat drop as Inui nodded.

* * *

Kaidoh gaped at what he was hearing. "No way!" he spat at the phone. "It's true!" Eiji said on the other end. Kaidoh blinked. "Whoa…" he gasped. "I know! We didn't believe it either!" Oishi informed. "But it's true! Atobe! Atobe Keigo's family has no money at all! He's dead, flat, stinking broke!"

* * *

I know short but... I just... GOMENASAI!

Please review if you want more! Gomen! Gomen ne...


	2. Oresama's in hell

A strange man crept through the streets wearing a heavy brown coat, sunglasses, and a gray hat covering his almost completely. He slowly tiptoed into a small convenience store. There he bought a bento. Yes, that's right, a bento out of a convenience store. While doing all this, the man dared not show his face. It would have been devastating for people to see he was buying **mere commoner** food. It was going fine and he was about to leave out when his attention-drawing son busted in.

"This is unacceptable!" he shouted at his father who reacted by covering his child's mouth. "Keigo! You ruined it! Now everyone knows who I am!"

"Who's that strange old man strangling Atobe Keigo-kun?"

"Get your filthy paws off him you perv!"

"Sicko!"

Atobe's eyes were now looking directly into his father's. He was then dragged outside and into an alley. Hearing someone shout "Police! Police!" behind him. "Keigo! You need to lay low! Didn't I tell you that?!" Atobe growled. "Okay, Number one: We're poor not wanted criminals! And Two: That was crazy we don't buy boxed lunches from filthy, disgusting, horrid **CONVENIENCE STORES**! Where is your Atobe pride?! Get it together man!" His father looked down at the bento he had just purchased. "You're right, son! I'll pull it together! I don't need this!" He threw the lunch to the ground. "I don't need any of it! I can do without money! We'll make it through!"

The father and son hugged then stopped because it was just awkward and wrong. There was a long pause before Atobe said, "You know…we could've still eaten that though."

* * *

"It can't be true! It's impossible!" Gakuto told his fellow regulars as the rest munched on burgers and fries or sipped their drinks. A pink cell phone(Gakuto's) sat in the center of their table. "If it is," Ryou began. "Then call and ask him. He won't have a problem with saying he's still rich." There was silence. "You do it!" Gakuto spat at him. "You! You're the one that thinks he still has money!" Another pause. "I could do it." Choutaro suggested reaching for the phone. "I'm…just afraid of the scolding I'll get for asking…" Silence. He picked up the phone. "Yep. It's going to be really scary." Silence. He pressed a button. "I might even get kicked off the regulars." He stopped for a moment. "You guys aren't going to stop me?!" he exclaimed, surprised. "How should we know you wanted to be stopped?" They replied.

* * *

Momoshiro walked with Ryoma through the streets filled with hamburger buns and meat. "Well, I still don't believe it." Momoshiro stated. "But think about if it is true, we probably have more money than Atobe! We can gloat in front of him!" Ryoma shook his head. "Nope. Think about it. The difference in social class isn't nearly as large as before. What Atobe calls 'poor' we might call middle class. We're on the same level, I'd say."

Momoshiro shrugged deciding he didn't care anymore. That's when he spotted something interesting. Atobe. Not the name but the actual person. "Hey, Echizen, there's Atobe wanna ask him if he's really eye-to-eye with us?" At first Ryoma thought it would an extremely childish thing to do then considered using the excuse that he was a child so ended up taunting Atobe with Momoshiro.

"Hey, Atobe! Is it true? You're like us now?" Momo asked walking up to Hyotei's tennis captain. He glared at Momoshiro for asking the question. "As much as I would hate to admit it, yes. I am now an everyday average commoner who has to go through commoner problems. Like money and relationships and such. Though new to me, I think I am getting used to the ways of you poor people rather quickly." Momoshiro snarled. "Our ways? Not much different except the fact that we do our own laundry, buy our own food, and cook it too. Basically we have something called '**independence**'." The captain shuddered at the word. "Please. don't. say. that. _Anything_ **but that word**." Ryoma and Momoshiro looked at each other. "**Independence**?" They questioned one another causing Atobe to flinch.

* * *

Kaidoh was jogging by the river. All was peaceful and right. "Independence! Independence!" he heard. Atobe came running past him followed by Ryoma and Momoshiro who were screaming "Independence" for some unexplained reason.

* * *

"Yuushi should do it." Wakashi proclaimed. Everyone looked to Yuushi then to Wakashi. "Why?" Gakuto asked. "Because," Wakashi exclaimed "He's least likely to get yelled at! It's obvious isn't it?"

…

Choutaro nodded. "Yeah, I get what you mean." The pink phone was handed to the blue haired boy. "Do it." They demanded. He took the phone and began dialing. It rang once and he gulped still frightened to ask their captain if he was poor. It rang a couple more times when fear took over and Yuushi hung up. He didn't want to be the one to do it; he still had a lot to accomplish in life. The one to defy Atobe should be someone much dumber and useless. Someone one who just sleeps their life away not caring about what happens next…

* * *

Atobe was staying with his grandmother since now she was richer than his father. She lived in a nice little neighborhood. It was fit for an old lady such as herself. Only old people lived on her block too and there was nothing but 60 year olds around the corner but a couple of blocks down there were some elementary school kids that he couldn't stand. The house was quaint and small, too small for his liking. It's nothing like any of his mansions. The worst thing was, in order to wash your clothes you had to walk to the main building and use the washer and dryers there. He also slightly disliked the fact that no one on the block worshipped him. They would call him Keigo-kun or just Keigo. He found it offending that they didn't ask for his permission first but slowly got used to it.

At school people helped him out by giving him gifts almost as saying "I'm sorry" and they would invite him over for dinner adding on the fact that they hoped he had enough money to eat. So to put all together, Atobe's life **SUCKS** without his money. He scared himself when he considered getting a teenage commoner job somewhere.

But the worst part of it was the fact that the only person that did stuff for him now was Kabaji. That meant when Kabaji wasn't there he had to open doors for himself, take off his own jacket, tie his own shoes, take out his compact mirror all by himself and even –the worst of all- had to carry his own stuff. He thought he was truly living in a nightmare.

It had become Atobe's hell.

* * *

Wakashi poked Jirou's back. "Hey, call Atobe and ask if he's poor." It was quiet for three seconds then Jirou's hand crept over his side and began feeling around for the pink phone. Wakashi handed it to him then Jirou's hand disappeared back to the other side of him. They heard the beeping sounds of the phone buttons. Then Jirou popped the question. "Hey, Atobe, you poor?" It was answered with a simple "Sure." Then Jirou replied with a ""kay." And hung up. He handed the gay, I mean, Gakuto's phone back to Wakashi. Soon after snoring was heard. Nobody said anything.

* * *

Atobe looked down at his meal. "How…the hell…did I do this?" he asked poking at his food with chopsticks. "Simple commoner take-out is looking more appealing right now…my own foot is even." He poked once again. A giggle was heard. He then quickly disposed of the horrible attempt at whatever the hell he was originally doing, he couldn't even remember, and left out for simple commoner take-out. 


	3. This fic is dead

This fic is dead, but you can still enjoy and review though I probably won't revive it :P


End file.
